


I think I'd prefer to eat out tonight

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Omega, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bedroom Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, Eating, Fanart, M/M, Omega Will, Oral Sex, Photoshop, Rimming, Rope Bondage, image, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal threw him onto his front with one easy twist, roughly clutched a handful of the quivering curls and plunged his mouth onto his bare, exposed hole with a deep, vibrating growl of lust.</p><p>Will gasped in oxygen. He was fiercely held, tethered, owned. Pain tanged his scalp and the sensation shivered down his spine to meet the electric pleasure of Hannibal’s tongue and lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I'd prefer to eat out tonight

 

[Here is the link to Photobucket](http://i1295.photobucket.com/albums/b625/theseavoices/eatout_zpscc473dc1.jpg)

 


End file.
